Search engines are widely used to search for publicly-available documents on the World Wide Web. A Web search engine typically maintains a database of documents that are fetched from the World Wide Web, and generates an index of the documents based on the contents and/or metadata associated with the documents. When a search query is received from a user, the index enables the Web search engine to quickly identify documents containing keywords specified in the search query. The Web search engine retrieves the identified search results and communicates the search results to the user's browser which presents the search results on a Web page such as the search engine user interface or search results page. The Web search engine also typically maintains a search log which tracks search queries from large numbers of users, as well as which search results were ultimately accessed by the users, among other things. Web search engines are often optimized to meet the needs of the population in general. For example, in response a search query from a user, the search engine may identify and rank search results based on the popularity of search results returned in response to related queries from other users within the general public, as determined from the search log.
An enterprise such as a business or other type of organization may utilize a search engine to search the enterprise's private information that is accessible via the enterprise's internal network. For example, an enterprise may use a private network for communication between computers and related devices within the enterprise. The private network may allow users, such as employees of the enterprise, to not only communicate internally with other users in the enterprise, but also to access databases which store enterprise-related data. The users within the enterprise may utilize a search engine to search one or multiple databases storing many different kinds of information. A search engine in such an environment may be a custom search engine, or otherwise tailored for access to the data that is private to the enterprise. If a user within the enterprise wishes to search both the World Wide Web and the enterprise data, separate search queries, and/or separate search engines, may be required.